Dn Angel: Eclipse
by PermanentlyFrozen
Summary: Sequel to DN Angel: Dawn of Time. The angels face things they've never encountered before. Fate has a way of mixing things together, and putting things in your way. But it all makes sense. In the end. DaisukexRiku, OCxHiwatari, RisaxSaehara HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

_::~ This is a sequel to DN Angel: Dawn of Time. You might want to read that story before reading this one, and review! Okay, now on to what you need to know:_

_Sea Niwa: A 15-going-on-16 year old girl, who is Daisuke's younger cousin, as well as the host for Dark's younger sister, Misa. She's sporty, and generally does everything right. ( When Hiwatari's not around to do everything better.) She's fun, and sometimes a little bit bossy. She's not to be messed with, period. Hiwatari chooses to ignore this, and messes with her anyway. _

_Daisuke Niwa: Sea's cousin. The hero in Dn Angel! Not necessarily the hero in this story! ( Sometimes.)He's Phantom Theif Dark's host, but that doesn't mean he's just like him. Daisuke's really sweet, but mess with what he cares about, and your in a world of trouble. He's Riku's boyfriend, and wants it to stay that way!_

_Satoshi Hiwatari: Super rich son of multi- millionare Kei Hiwatari. He's the kind of guy with a shady past, and who wants to keep it that way. He's obscure about his feelings, and is Krad's host. He's also a Hikari, the last descendant of the ancient bloodline of talented artists. _

_Riku Harada: A twin to Risa Harada. She knows that Daisuke is Dark, but doesn't know Sea's alter-ego. She's sporty, fun, and sort of a feminist. If there's one thing Riku loves most, it's overcoming an obstacle, and figuring things out._

_Risa Harada: A twin to Riku Harada. She's Riku's polar opposite. She hates any form of sports, but loves any form of shopping. She was formerly infatuated with Dark, and then Hiwatari, but now she's with Saehara, and likes it. If there's one thing Risa loves most, it's to laugh. _

_Takeshi Saehara: Son of Commander Saehara. He's an avid journalist and writer, and has an artistic view on everything. He's a little bit cocky, but Risa puts him in his place. Saehara loves getting the most important news in Japan. _

_A/N: On to the story!_

_::~_

_Run, little children._

_Run._

_I see you._

_::~_

Three weeks later, Daisuke ran back home, as he was called for an emergency. When he toured the school to see if he could find his cousin, he was told she had already been sent home. His mother sounded distressed, and Daisuke was beginning to get worried. He burst through the door, for once in his life, not thinking about the training traps his mother had set up for him that day. But when he entered, nothing flew at him.

_What gives?_ He thought. He hung his bookbag on a hook. " I'm home!" he called out. He walked down the hall, leaving his shoes. " Mom?" he called out. He found his family, and Hiwatari, sitting around a table. His father, Kouske, was the first to look up. He and everyone else were looking at an old book. Daisuke raised an eyebrow. " What's going on?" he asked, when everyone seemed like they thought he was a ghost.

" Thank goodness!" Emiko cried, standing up and hugging him. He looked at eveyone quizzically, and sat down near the table.

" Where's Sea? Is she with you?" Kouske asked. Daisuke noticed she was missing.

" No, I was told she was already sent here." he said, cautiously. They all heard the front door slam. Moments later, Sea came in to view. She looked at everyone before speaking.

" The aura here feels different. Emiko, did you invite someone who doesn't belong?" Sea asked sarcastically, her eyes landing on Hiwatari. Hiwatari shrugged.

" He's part of this, Sea." Kouske gently chastised.

" And I can help." Hiwatari added. Sea rolled her eyes, and sat around the table as well. Kouske cleared his throat, and began to explain the book in front of everyone.

" I don't know how to tell you this, but some dark magic is at work here. As we all know, two people in our neighborhood have simply, vanished. As you may also know, I have been touring the world for magic artifacts, and I also have come across a few things." Kouske said, pointing to a certain paragraph in the book. This is a short _vineta_, or short story in spanish, written by a man in the 1800's. It says this:

_"I have seen them, lurking at every corner. Shadows are not trusted. They see you. They are there, and they take us. We know not what we can do. Every day, one of us if taken, each one younger than the last. It's a hunger that cannot be satisfied. We must flee._

_There is no where to hide."_

_::~_

Kouske looked around, and saw the same thing. They were all afraid. Hiwatari looked particularly upset. " Hiwatari?" Kouske asked, looking at the boy. Everyone's attention was suddenly turned towards the Hikari.

" I know what they are." Hiwatari said, his voice cracking in fear.

_::~_

_The first chapter of my new story! I think I like it. Remember, this takes a TOTAL turn from the last story. But it's somewhat the same. Leave a review about what you think! I'm DYING to know. Literally._


	2. Chapter 2

_::~ Here's your next chapter! XD_

_::~_

Hiwatari swallowed. Everyone was staring at him. Sea was looking at him in a weird way, as if she hadn't decided what to think about what he just said.

" They're called the Black Ravens." Hiwatari said, somberly. " My family-" Sea scoffed. He ignored her, and continued again. " _My family _created a frieze, several centuries ago. It was in fact, one of the first pieces of artwork they created. Which is why it has so much power." Hiwatari said, averting his gaze shamefully. " They're lost souls. Souls that have been lost for centuries. When they feel a concentrated form of energy, they come. They suck the souls out of living things. Then that soul becomes a black raven as well."

Emiko gasped. " But we sealed them! Once my family saw how they caused mayhem, they were sealed using the strongest magic! There was no way for them to get free!" Hiwatari said, trying to explain the actions of his family. It wasn't their fault, he knew. " I don't know what's going on." Hiwatari said, talking to himself.

Sea stood, slowly. " They- they want us. I know it! I've encountered them before." She looked at everyone, and they all looked panicked. " It was at night, when I lived with grandfather. The room felt chilled, so I got up to close the window. There was a shilouette- it was black, and had really thick, glossy feathers." She shivered, and Hiwatari moved closer to her. " It was strange. I wanted to look at it's eyes. And I did. All of the sudden, I felt tired. Really, really tired. It was sort of like- my energy was gone. My thoughts were jumbled, and I could feel myself getting weaker."

" What happened?" Hiwatari asked, in a strange tone.

" Elder Grandpa came. He closed the window, and shut the blinds." Sea looked at everyone before continuing. " Then I felt fine."

" Because it couldn't see you." Kouske reasoned. He nodded, as if it all made sense." Exactly. Then, days later, people I had just spoken to the day before vanished." She said, as if remembering a very bad, vivid dream. Sea started pacing around the room, trying to forget the images in her head.

" We just need to figure out how to stop them." Daisuke said, sitting down on a couch nearby. Everyone seemed bummed.

" We don't. The magic incantations that were used took years to perfect." Hiwatari answered. He sat net to Daisuke, but kept his eyes trained on Sea. Sea pursed her lips. She felt stubborn tears tinging the edges of her eyes.

" But we don't have years!" she said, protesting. Emiko stood, slamming a fist on the table. Everyone flinched.

" That's it. Your not going to school. They're going to target you. And if you go, other people will be in danger." Kouske stood, putting a hand on her shoulder. " Emiko, think about this." he said, warningly. Emiko allowed herself to be hugged by him.

" I can't lose you two, not again!" she protested. Sea placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as well. " Emiko-"

" They don't materialize completely around humans." Hiwatari interrupted, standing up as well. " If they don't materialize, it means we might have a chance to fight them off." Sea nodded. Daisuke helped his grandfather up, and Towa came out of the kitchen.

" These are dark times indeed- wait, where are you going? I was just about to start an ominous speech!" Daike said, when he saw Hiwatari take long steps toward the door, and begin putting on his coat and shoes.

" I have to tell my father!" Hiwatari called out, opening the door.

Sea was next to him before he finished blinking. She shut the door, and didn't let him leave. He turned to her, ready to let out a string of not-too-nice-words, when he saw her expression. She was worried. " No. If you go there, you'll be vulnerable, because neither I nor Daisuke will be there to help you, and your father might be a target." She said, her voice shaking. Kouske spoke from the living room.

" She's right. Even though when you three are together it might lure them to us, it will also lure them away from people we don't want to get hurt."

Hiwatari sighed, clearly annoyed. " I don't need anyone's help! I can do this on my own."

Sea narrowed her eyes at him, in anger. " No you can't- I don't want to hear it!" she said, holding up a hand when Hiwatari tried to protest. Daisuke offered to share his room with Hiwatari. They determined that Daike would travel to the Harada house, and keep them safe. Meanwhile, Kouske and Emiko would research for any old spells they might have forgotten.

~ Later That Night...

_Sea runs. She knows something she doesn't want to see is chasing her. 'Get away! Leave me alone!" she screams. She sees a leaf. The same leave on the Drop of Bliss, that she had sealed weeks ago. She runs towards it, and everything turns black._

Sea woke up with a start. She groaned, and look at the clock on her bedside stand. It was 2 am. She gets up, careful not to wake Piou or Toa, who were assigned to her room, for protection. She gets to the door, but Piou wakes up, and gets in her way.

" Come on Piou. Move." She said. The cat refused to budge. Sea is reduced to picking her up, and taking her with her. She wore her Pj, a white spaghetti strap tank top, and blue shorts. She tip-toed to Daisuke's room. She opens the door, and comes face to face to Hiwatari pointing a paintbrush at her.

He slowly puts the brush down as she speaks. " Would you put that thing down! What were you planning to do, paint me to death?" She asked, annoyed. Hiwatari ignored her, and went back to his sleeping back, plopping down on the floor lazily.

" I thought you were a black raven. What's with the kitten?" he asked. Sea sighed, and went in the room.

" She wouldn't let me leave unless I took her with me." she answered. She placed Piou on the floor, and closed the window. With woke up, and said hi to Piou. Sea spotted a painting in the corner of the room " Is that what they look like?" she asked, pointing to it. It was a picture of a raven.

" Yes." Hiwatari answered. Sea gently shook Daisuke awake.

" Sea? What are you doing here?" he asked, groggily. Sea sat on the floor.

" I need to tell you guys about my dream." She drew the symbol. Hiwatari inspected it.

" A leaf?" Daisuke asked, doubt lacing his tone of voice.

" Misa said she saw it at the writers shop, when Krad attacked, remember?" Sea explained.

" We have to go back there." Daisuke said, his tone of voice serious now.

_So the girl is the key. Very well. I will have fun severing her life chain._


	3. Chapter 3

_::~ Huy guys! Please review! Do you like the story so far? TELL ME. Encourage others to read this story. I'd love to get as much feedback as possible! Besides, reviews fuel my ego. :D_

_::~_

The Niwa teens and Hiwatari were dressed for school the next moring, as if the last night hadn't happened. Emiko stood at the door, handing them their lunches. When Hiwatari saw the quality of his lunch, he felt uncertain. Normally he just had plain bread for lunch, but he never brought to school a feast in a paper bag. " But- I don't have my bag." Hiwatari protested, trying to remember if he did the homework the night before. Emiko shrugged off the comment, running off and returning moments later. She handed him his bag.

" I called your father early this morning. He had a man drop it off." She said. Hiwatari took it, wide-eyed. Sea silently observed the scene, and when Emiko walked away, she grinned.

" Leave it to Emiko to get things done-" she said, turning to Hiwatari and then reaching into her own bag. She pulled out a sheet of paper. " By the way, here's yesterday's assignment. I photocopied mine while it was blank, just in case." She handed it to him, and then with a satisfied smirk, left the house. Daisuke, who had silently been observing them as he put on his shoes with a piece of toast in his mouth, ( as always,) spoke as she left.

" Scratch what she said. Niwa _women_ always get things done." he said. Hiwatari nodded in agreement, and they both headed towards school.

Not knowing what would happen next.

::~

As soon as they entered the doors, they were ambushed by Risa. " SEA! Are you going to the camping trip? You know what's weird? Your grandpa showed up at our doorstep last night. Isn't that weird? It was weird." she said, chatting away. Sea sighed, as she walked with her arm linked with Risa's. Riku showed up moments later, and as the more thoughful sister, also said good morning to Daisuke, as well as Hiwatari.

" Oh, Sea? Heh, I forgot to tell you that the Haradas invited us to go camping with them." Daisuke said, looking sheepish. Sea turned to him with a questioning expression.

" Are you sure it's sa- MFMMH!" she was cut off by Hiwatari who had clamped a hand over her mouth, to shut her up. Risa raised an eyebrow.

" We can't go." Hiwatari said simply, as if he still didn't have his hand over Sea's mouth, preventing her from talking, and most likely breathing. Sea pulled his hand away.

" We can't go, Ms. Harada. Because of who we are. We've been encountering some problems." Daisuke explained. Risa nodded, as well as Riku. " We understand. It's like Niwa's painting, is it?" As Riku. Daisuke nodded. Sea looked confused.

" What painting?" She asked, looking at everyone.

Hiwatari suprisingly answered her for once. " It's a long story. We have to get to class." Everyone agreed, and went their seperate ways. Sea stayed behind, getting something from her locker. She opened the door, using a small spell, while no one was around. Inside it, were many magical items. On the left side, was a smaller version of the Sacred Maiden. the first art piece Daisuke stole when he became Dark, but it was complete. The Sacred Maiden was kneeling, with wings at her back, her hands extended in offering. She was on a shelf. Next to that, was a single taped black feather, with small circles forming a larger circle around it. Next to that was a winged pendant, similar to the one Daike gave to the girl in the museum, many years ago. It was hanging over a portrait of her parents.

Next to that, was a single dream-catcher, with six spokes extending from the middle, and three black feathers hanging from the bottom of it. Below all of that, were vials of crystal clear water, and jars of powder, ranging from sleeping powder, to powder that makes people forget what they had just seen. There was a silver scepter lying neatly on the bottom of the locker, the end of it extending to a rose. The rose was black.

_I sense them. Sea, move. NOW!_

A blast was shot right next to Sea, and she had to lunge in order to avoid getting hit. " Aah!" She yelled. She looked up, and saw the misty, shadowy figure of a raven, above her locker. She spied a vial in her locker, that contained pure magic water.

_Don't look, don't look, don't look!_

She reminded herself. She lunged for the vial, but another blast slashed the side of her arm, preventing her from getting it. It ripped through her sleeve, and left a deep gash on her forearm. She ignored the pain and lunged again, this time quick enough to get a firm grip on a crystal clear vial. She slid sideways, quickly uncapping it and throwing it at the shadow. The moment the contents of the vial hit the raven, it dissolved, leaving a smoky, stinging smell. Sea gained too much momentum when she slid sideways, and she crashed into the lockers in the corner of the hall. She groaned, the pain becoming unbearable.

From half-lidded eyes, she saw Hiwatari, Daisuke, Riku, and Risa run towards her. " What was that crash?" Daisuke asked, not seeing her yet. Hiwatari was the one who spotted her, and just then, she passed out.

" Help me get her to the nurse." He said, lifting her up bridal-style. His strong arms held her securely.

::~ 

The nurse chattered away, boring Hiwatari to death. It wasn't very often that she had students visit. The students at Jintai High School were freakishly healthy. " Oh my, that's a very wide gash she has there." she said, getting the equiptment ready to cleanse Sea's wound. Sea winced a few times, as the nurse cleaned it. Daisuke was sitting next to the cot, and Hiwatari was standing next to her.

" Does it hurt?" Daisuke asked, when he saw Sea wince. She nodded. " A little bit." She said, watching the nurse. The nurse wrapped the wound with a piece of purple cloth, wrapping it around her arm.

" There you go! All patched up. You can go home now, Sea. Choose one student to go with you." the nurse said, putting everything away.

" Who will it be?" Asked Riku, when she walked in. Hiwatari immediately volunteered. Sea shook her head.

" If you go with me, no one will be there to protect Dai. You two need to stay. I'll take Riku." Sea said, explaining herself. Daisuke loked uncertain, but Riku said it was a good idea. Sea stood slowly, her head hanging low as she walked. She turned at the door, hearing Hiwatari's voice.

" Be careful." he said, warningly. Sea nodded, and left the room.

::~

That afternoon, when school was over and the entire family was together, they sat around the dinner table, discussing what had happened. " So wait, let me get this straight. Your saying it didn't completely materialize?" Kouske asked Sea. She nodded.

" They're probably not strong enough." Daisuke commented. They all nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the phone rang. Daisuke got up and got it.

- Hello?- he said into the phone.

-Niwa? Turn on the news!- said Riku from the other line. Dai immediately did so, and the family got up from the table to watch. A woman was speaking into a microphone, looking serious.

- And the most shocking news of all, is that this is the third person gone missing this week. Authorities state that this may be the works of a serial killer. The reports state that each person that has gone missing is allegedly younger than the last, and-

Sea turned off the t.v. " What are we going to do?" she asked, worry in her voice. Her family looked at her with blank faces.

They had no answers.

::~

An hour later, when Hiwatari came over, they all sat around the sealed pen, that Sea and Daisuke had gotten from the writers shop as Dark and Misa. They were all chanting a spell, when they heard a shriek near the windows. " What is that?" Emiko asked, as she turned around to look. Kouske immediately caught sight of what it was when a strong wind moved the curtains.

" It's the Black Ravens. THEY'RE IN THE HOUSE!" he yelled, fear evident in his eyes. Everyone got up, running down the hall. They heard thick wings flapping behind them, too close for comfort. Hiwatari unconsciously grabbed Sea's hand, as he tugged her slong behind them. The shrieks got louder, because the Niwas were also yelling in fear. Sea bent and grabbed Piou, who was hissing like crazy. Her nails dug into her injured arm, but at the moment, she didn't care. Towa, Emiko, and Kouske were behind them, but Kouske soon took the lead as he ran down the stairs to open the basement door.

Sea turned around just as she witnessed something horrible. The ravens were much closer to them now, hordes and hordes of them. They seemed like a huge black cloud, a mass of thick feathers everywhere. Towa fell.

Sea screamed as she saw her. " TOWA!" she yelled. Sea and Hiwatari turned back, trying to help her up.

" Go!" Towa yelled, unable to get up. The black ravens were at her heels. " No, we're not leaving you!" Sea said, tears streaming down her face and temporarily blinding her. She felt pecks at her arms, and then someone was pulling her away.

" No, NO!" she said, fighting back at who ever now had their arm around her waist, pulling her away. She kicked as she was easily lifted off the ground.

" Let's go! There's nothing we can do!" Hiwatari said, pulling her away. The ravens were attacking his back. Towa was no where to be seen in the black mass of flying feathers, and wings. Sea continued to cry. Hiwatari pulled her to the basement, and she fell to the floor, in hysterics. Hiwatari and Daisuke then held the large metal door shut, despite the pounding and screeches that came from the other side. They used all their strength to keep it shut, but it was quickly not becoming enough.

" Sea, seal the door!" yelled Kouske from the other side of the basement, as he was pulling a large table towards the door to keep it shut. Sea took out a feather, and pointed it towards the door. The door continued to be pounded on.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

" Sea, seal the door! Hurry!" yelled Hiwatari, his voice strained. Sea sobbed, and chanted the spell. The door then stopped moving. Daisuke and Hiwatari slumped down, sitting down on the floor. Sea, exhausted, fainted.

" We need to launch a protectorate spell." said Emiko, while she moved some chairs to the door to make sure it stayed shut.

" She's out cold." said Daike, putting a hand on the unconscious Sea's forehead. " Kouske?" asked Emiko, looking at her husband. Kouske nodded.

" I'll substitute for the spell. Daike, will you chant it?" said Kouske. " Gladly." Daike responded, happy to protect his family. Piou layed down next to Sea, seeing that her owner wasn't well.

_Just who do they think they are? Launch the spell, ignorant thiefs. It can only protect you for so long. And then I will have you in my clutches._


	4. Chapter 4

::~ _Gommenasai, Gommenasai, Gommenasai! I'm so extremely sorry for not updating, time has flown away from me, and school has taken all of my time! I hope this makes up for the time I've lost!_

_::~_

They made a fire in the basement. It was dying out as Sea slowly awoke, with a start. She saw everyone fast asleep, except for Hiwatari, who was sitting on the window's ledge, gazing at the scenery. She rubbed her eyes, looking at him. " Don't you ever sleep?" She asked, walking over to him and sitting on the ledge as well. He moved his legs to give her room. She saw him shrug. " Not recently." _Because my dreams are all about you._ He thought to himself. For a while, they were silently sitting, gazing at the moon. Hiwatari broke the silence.

" I think I know who did this." he said, his facial expression becoming serious. Sea turned to him, crossing her legs and giving him all her attention. Immediately, he blushed and looked away for a bit. She cocked her head, wondering why he blushed all of the sudden, but it only served for him to blush even more. She raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

" Are ya gonna tell me? Or are you going to blush like a little school boy?" she asked, in a teasing manner. He coughed, and then rolled his eyes.

" The one person that has frequently called upon the Black Ravens is a woman- was a woman, by the name of Blackhope. Lady Blackhope." Hiwatari said, refusing to look at her still.

_She's one of the worst, Sea. But I fear he's right. Lady Blackhope relies on taken souls, preferrably female. _

Misa said, telling Sea just what she was up against. _I have a feeling there's information there. That Hikari kid should come with you, Daisuke too. You guys should stick together, just in case._

Sea nodded. Hiwatari raised an eyebrow. " We're going to the library." She said with finality.

::~

" I still don't understand why one of them attacked Sea during the day, when they're nocturnal." Hiwatari said, as he brought up screen after screen of information on the computer at the library. Sea and Daisuke were both hunched over behind him, looking at the info. " Maybe they can completely materialize during the night. Remember that the one that attacked me was only a shadow." Sea said, as she squinted to get a better look at the screen. When Misa said it was an old library, she wasn't kidding. The words were barely visible.

" What about that link?" Daisuke said, pointing at a blue link they hadn't tried yet. Hiwatari clicked on it, and the screen went black. They all stare at it, dumbstruck. A strong gust of wind started up in the library, making papers fly around. They all looked at the chaos beginning to form with worried faces.

" This is no power shortage." Sea said. She didn't notice a book that flew out from the bookshelf behind her. " Watch out!" Hiwatari yelled, and Daisuke luckily pushed Sea down quickly enough, so they were safe. A loud moan came from in front of them. She looked up, to see a ghostlike woman with a really long, bony pale body, and stringy black hair. Her eyes were chasms of gray, and she looked like she was in pain. Her voice was raspy, as if she hadn't spoken in years.

_I see. So you know it was me. How interesting. One of you has a stronger aura than the other- ah the girl. _

She stepped forward, and they took a step back. The wind was still blowing violently, and some books were flying off of shelves. Daisuke stood proectively in front of his cousin, causing Lady Blackhope to notice her.

_Ah, the girl! The preeetty preeetty girl! It's not fair you have two men to protect you. It reminds me of when I was young and beautiful. The men came to me in flocks, swarming around me. I invited them, but you scorn them. So much pretty, going to waste!_

" What do you want?" Sea yelled at her. Lady Blackhope smirked with her wiry ghost lips. _Your souls, my dear. I'm sure you've figured it out by now._

Lady Blackhope flew over to them, analyzing Daisuke. She grabbed his chin, staring at him. He tried to push away, but she had a firm grip. _I like this one. A fine, strong soul. _She said, turning his face sideways. She flew over to Hiwatari, and with her ghost tail, she carressed his face. _But I like this one better. So do you, I suppose? Yes, I can see it in your eyes. When I have your souls, I'll become beautiful again. But girl, your soul is the one I'm mainly after. These two other souls are just a bonus!_

Lady Blackhope cackled evilly. Sea shook her head. " No!" She shot Lady Blackhope with a beam, and a large hole was formed in Lady Blackhope's middle. She shrieked in pain.

_Ow! Ravens, come to me! Heal me, your creator! _Swarms of ravens came to her, forming a thick black cloud, giving her their energy. Sea grabbed Daisuke and Hiwatari's hands, and they began to run. Sea sealed the door they entered, and they found themselves in the gallery.

" Niwa, get a canvas!" Hiwatari yelled, as he ran to get painting supplies.

" What? This is no time to paint, the devil's wife is just outside the door!" Sea said, getting pissed.

" I see what he means. If we both paint, we can create a world. Like the Second Hand of Time and Freedert." Daisuke said, setting up a canvas.

" A what?" Sea asked, because she still didn't know what had happened with Freedert. Daisuke and Hiwatari both got set to painting. The door was being pounded. " Hurry! What are you painting?" Sea asked. Hiwatari answered her.

" The oldest and most inportant place on Earth." A strong light engulfed all of them.

::~

Both Daisuke and Hiwatari fell into another old looking library, but there was no Lady Blackhope to be found. " Where's Sea?" Daisuke said, looking around for her.

" !" Sea cried, as she fell, right into Hiwatari's outstretched arms. Once she had gotten over the initial shock of falling, and the shock of being caught, she blushed. " Put me down!" she demanded. Hiwatari did as he was told, and they both looked away, blushing. After an hour or so after looking around at the library, Sea found a small leather-bound book. " What's this?" she asked, walking over to them.

She read the first few pages. " Hey look, these are powerful old spells!" she said. Daisuke asked who the author was. After skimming a few pages, she found it. " It says... NIWA?" That had caught everyone's attention. " The author is Niwa, but there's no first name." Hiwatari took it from her.

" It must have been destined for a Niwa to find it. But how did it get here?" Hiwatari asked. Sea shrugged.

" Hey, Here's something about Lady Blackhope!" Daisuke called out, from the opposite side of the library. Hiwatari looked outside, and got the biggest shock of his life, (again). He saw a landmark that one existed in one place.

" Uh, before we get into that, there's something else you guys would want to know. We're in Britain."

::~

_O.o I'll leave it at this. In the next chapter, Krad and Misa show up! Don't you just love them? I might throw Dark in the mix too. But mostly Krad... 'Cuz I love him. XD Please review, make this story as popular as it's precedent! I'll love you forever!_


	5. Chapter 5

::~ I am officially the worst. I leave you guys hanging for months, after promising to update this story. I've gotten really discouraged, because no reviews are coming in. They simply aren't. I've decided that I'll update D.N. Angel stories during the summer, and A:TLA stories during the school year, so don't worry, you guys will have your time soon! And the next 3 people to review this chapter, will get mentioned in the next one, so please review! And feel free to follow me on Tumblr at Alessathinksnot.

::~

" You can't be serious." Sea said, as she gaped at the view outside of the window. They were in a field of grass. What in the world was a large library doing in Britain? She felt flabbergasted.

Daisuke had long since gotten over the shock and was now ransacking the library with Hiwatari. Every now and then, Hiwatari would glance her way. Eventually Misa snapped at her, and told her to get back to work. Lady Blackhope was far more dangerous than a field of grass. That, she knew.

" She said she wanted our souls. Especially mine. Why?" Sea asked, while skimming through the book she found, that was written by a Niwa. Hiwatari shrugged.

" She also mentioned she was once young and pretty, just like you. What did that mean?" Hiwatari asked, unconsciously calling Sea pretty. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

_" ohhhhh."_ Misa taunted Sea. She mentally told her to shut up. At least Sea found the paragraph she was looking for.

_"... Young and bold. Lady Hope was one of London's most prestigous art_

_collectors of all time, and the ripe young age of 22. She was a pursued _

_lady, especially in courtmanship. One of the most important works of art _

_her name was linked to is known as Corbeau Noir. Soon after Lady Hope _

_had purchased the item, several young maidens dissapeared from her_

_household, and she was pursued evermore for her unearthly beauty..."_

" That's it!" Sea exclaimed. " Lady 'Black' Hope was the one behind the dissapearances! She must have taken the maidens, to make herself more beautiful-"

" And now she wants you." Hiwatari said gravely.

_I don't know why. I'm hardly anything to look at._ Sea said, frowning.

Sea felt Misa taking control. Already upset by her thoughts, Sea allowed her to take over. Her body flashed bright, purple feathers and purple rays of light encirling her. Misa's longer hair and lithe form appeared. Hiwatari clutched his side. He felt Krad trying to emerge. Hiwatari fought back as much as he could, but in the end, he wasn't strong enough. Krad emerged victorious and eyed Misa and unchanged Daisuke with a distrusting eye.

" I understand you are trying to take down this villaness." He said. Misa nodded.

" I alone posess the power to destroy her. I will take her down." He said. He really looked out of his element.

" ... With. Us." Misa said carefully, eyeing him. The mere sound of the word 'us' made Krad sick to the stomach.

Misa raised an eyebrow. " Come on. Say it." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Krad haughtily looked away.

" Go on." She said, enjoying every minute that she had to make Krad squirm. He groaned.

" Fine! We work together!" He yelled. The words felt as if they were burning his tongue. Misa smiled. His expression softened a little.

::~ " Alright. So we head to the west, and hopefully try to find a civilization with pretty girls and lots of things to steal." Dark said, panting. He had taken over for Dai when the poor 15 year old couldn't take walking any longer. Krad was scanning the skies overhead. He would report back to them once he saw the slightest hint of human life. So far, there was nothing.

Misa was quite tired as well. " Maybe the book we found has a spell that can get us back." She panted. She firmly planted her butt on the grass, crossed her legs, and began to flip the pages.

" See anything yet?" Dark asked.

Misa shook her head.

" How about now?" He asked, five seconds later.

Misa responded, and said no.

" Now?" He asked. Misa was about to snap at him, but Krad landed behind her and startled her.

" So help me Dark you ask her one more time-" Krad began to threaten, but was cut short by Misa as she stood.

" Found it! It's a simple spell, really. All we have to do is concentrate our energy, and our minds, on our destination. Let's stand in a circle." She said, already getting into place. Krad sent a glance her way. He seemed to try to watch her every chance he was given.

Their bodies began to shimmer, as if they were holograms. One moment they were there, the next, they were gone.

The only things left were two black feathers, and a lone white one.

::~

So you see, she needs these life forces to literally stay alive. If we get rid of these life forces-" Hiwatari said, strategically.

" We take down Lady Blackhope." Daisuke finished for him. Sea nodded in agreement. Kouske seemed to mull over the information he was just told.

" Do you think this will solve all of the disappearances?" Kouske asked. All three teenagers nodded their heads.

" Well then, I guess there's nothing else to say. Bring her down."

::~

" Sea!" Riku called from across the hall at school. Sea slammed her locker door shut and ran over to her and her twin.

" What's up?" She asked, with a bright smile on her face. There hadn't been any reported disappearances for over a week, and Sea was feeling pretty confident in bringing Lady Blackhope down.

" Did you hear sensei's announcement? We're going on a field trip!" Risa exclaimed. Sea grinned. She loved field trips.

" Really? When? Where?" She asked excitedly.

" It's an annual field trip. We're going to a park way up in Japan. He said something about a scavenger hunt." Riku explained. A moment later, Riku saw her eyes widening. Sea turned, just in time to see Hiwatari lunging for her.

::~

_Guys, guess what? I am now able to sucessfully update chapters right from my phone! Which means that you guys will get faster updates, ( During the summer of course) So Yay! And please leave behind reviews, I really do hate it when you guys alert, and don't review, it makes me feel like you guys have no comment about my work. Tell me a way I can improve! Something!_


End file.
